Just Another Bleach Chat
by TigerCaramelRecinos
Summary: An online chat of bleach characters. Mostly Gin, Aizen, and Toshiro. No yaoi or romance I believe. Rated T because of language.


I'm sorry I haven't written a story in so long. This one took me sooo long to edit! I hope you enjoy. I know. Just another Bleach Chat.

_Disclamer: **I REALLY DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**_

********

**

* * *

**

_Aizen: _So, as i was saying-

_Grimmjow:_ what your saying is...that we're stupid?

_Szayel:_ the stupid one who created us _is_...?

_Starrk:_ uhhhhhhh...who?

_Ulquiorra:_ He's not stupid. **TT_TT**

_Aizen:_ Yah! See! I'm not!

_Gin:_ ya got proof aizen-taichou?

_Aizen:_ I-i-i...i uhhhhhhhhh...

_Ulquiorra:_ See, he's not stupid.

_Tosen:_ that's enough...go do your paperwork espada

_Gin:_ how are ya typin' Tosen if yer blind...er...?

_Tosen:_ voice activated...

_Gin:_ oh yah well-

_Aizen:_ Children, **:) **lets not fight shall we?

_Gin:_ ...

_Tousen:_...

_Ulquiorra:_...I may have been wrong, he _is_ stupid...

_Aizen:_ No! Ulquiorra! Gin! Tosen! Please don't betray me!

_Grimmjow:_ er...

************

**Gin has signed off **  
**Tosen has signed off **  
**Ulquiorra has signed off **  
**Starrk has signed off **  
**Szayel has signed off **  
**Hallibel has signed off **  
**Yammy has signed off **  
**Wonderweiss has signed off**

_Grimmjow: _...thats alot of people

_Aizen:_ Well, Grimmjow, we're the last...

_Grimmjow:_...i think they make a point...

************

**Grimmjow has signed off**

_Aizen: _I'm all alone **:'(** Well...at least I can start working on my comebacks...

_Aizen:_...

_Aizen:_ Yah well...your stupid too **XD**

_Aizen:_...Hmmmm...that wasn't as funny...

_Aizen: _Yah, you and what army?

_Aizen:_...

_Aizen:_ I don't know what your problem is but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce...

_Aizen:_...

_Aizen:_ OMG! I made a great comeback!

************

**Gin has signed on **  
**Toshiro has signed on **  
**Ukitake has signed on **  
**Yachiru has signed on**

_Gin: _I am back aizen-taichou!

_Aizen:_ Back for more? Hehehe...**XD**

_Gin:_ WTF! IM LEAVING!

_Aizen:_ No! Please no! I was working on my comebacks!

_Ukitake:_ well, at least it was a good one

_Toshiro:_ Ukitake-taichou! They are our enemies! Why are you agreeing with them!

_Ukitake:_ ah relax toshi

_Toshiro:_ But!-

_Yachiru:_ ah come on white puppy-chan

_Gin:_ hah! an' i called him snowwy-kun~

_Toshiro:_ You shut it or I will kill you now! And you too Aizen! Look what you did to Momo! DO you feel any shame?

_Aizen:_ Yah...for not killing her **XD**

_Gin:_ wow **O.o**

_Aizen:_ Got that one off of Facebook **XD**

_Toshiro:_ HOW DARE YOU!

_Ukitake:_ seriously shiro! he's just working on his comebacks!

_Toshiro:_ And your ok with that? YOU BASTARD!

_Aizen:_ Calm down!

_Ukitake: _yes, please calm down shiro!

_Yachiru:_ hehe! puppy angry

_Toshiro: _HOW COULD YOU GUYS BETRAY-

_Gin:_ i know how ya can relax shiro-chan

_Toshiro:_ GO AWAY! DONT EVER CALL ME THAT

_Gin:_ yelly yelly...picky picky

************

**Gin has signed off **  
**Yachiru has signed off**

_Toshiro: _ I get why Gin left, but why Yachiru?

_Ukitake:_ she got in trouble by Zaraki...

_Aizen:_ Poor kid.

_Toshiro:_ SHUT UP! YOUR OUR ENEMY

_Toshiro:_ z...k...STOP!

_Aizen:_ ?

_Ukitake:_ you okay over there shiro-buddy?

_Toshiro:_...

_Aizen:_ I can only wonder...

_Ukitake: _what do you mean?

_Aizen:_ well-

************

**Gin has signed on**

_Gin: _Mission; successful!

_Ukitake:_ what mission! **O.o**

_Aizen:_ umm...good...job?

_Gin:_ why wouldja say that taichou? Ya didn't even know what I did...

_Ukitake:_ its true

_Aizen:_ Now your on Gin's side? How could you! **:'(**

_Ukitake:_...

_Gin:_...

_Ukitake:_ so...what did you do?

_Gin:_ oh that

_Aizen:_ yah, what **TT_TT**

_Gin:_ no one said you could talk

_Aizen: _**:'(**

_Ukitake: _aizen seems more emotional these days...

_Gin:_ yah

_Aizen:_ sorry, i broke my glasses that one time, what did you say Ukitake?

_Ukitake:_ aah...nothing

_Aizen:_ so...what did you do...?

_Ukitake:_...you...took my question...

_Gin:_ calm down, Toshi-kun is having his lil' nap time **:)**

_Ukitake:_ hm?

_Aizen:_ WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?

_Gin: _Why, why, what do you mean? **U_U**

_Aizen:_ I mean everything I ever said because I'm...Aizen...Souske

_Ukitake:_ um...wow

_Gin:_ i rubbed toshi-kun's shoulders until he suddenly fell asleep **:3**

_Aizen:_ you...you creep me out Gin...

_Ukitake:_ doesn't he? **TT_TT** bye, i'm going to check on poor Shiro-buddy

************

**Ukitake has signed off**

_Aizen: _well...its just you and me buddy

_Gin:_ who you talkin' to? **TT_TT**

_Aizen:_ why you of course!

_Gin:_...you mean imaginary _Gin-Gin_?

_Aizen: _how'd you know about that?

_Gin:_ You sleep talk alot **TT_TT**

_Aizen:_ sooo...

_Gin:_ your boring, i'm going to bother someone...

************

**Gin has signed off**

_Aizen: _now thats cold...**:(**

_Aizen:_...

_Aizen:_...

_Aizen:_ no seriously, frozen yogurt is freezing!

_Aizen:_ ...

_Aizen:_ someone come on already!

**Toshiro has signed on**

_Aizen:_ now thats just creepy

_Toshiro: _Who are you talking to? No one else is on.

_Aizen:_ nevermind...

_Toshiro:_...

_Aizen:_ so...

_Toshiro:_ Shut up.

_Aizen:_ you meany **:'(**

_Toshiro:_ ?

_Aizen:_ what?

_Toshiro:_...

_Aizen:_ well...buddy...

_Toshiro:_ Shut up, your annoying.

_Aizen: _**:'(** now thats just cold

_Toshiro: _literally or are you just phrasing?

_Aizen:_ both...say, if you want me to shut up, why are you still on?

_Toshiro:_...

_Toshiro:_ I'm waiting for someone less annoying to come on.

_Aizen:_ wow...you are a tough kid

_Toshiro:_ I AM NOT A KID!

_Aizen: _i take that back, this child is not as tough...

_Toshiro:_ ...Remind me to kill you and Gin later...

_Aizen:_ why gin? isn't he your brother?

_Toshiro:_...

_Aizen:_ oh come on! that _WAS_ a funny joke rie?

_Toshiro:_...

_Aizen:_ gosh...

************

**Gin has signed on**

_Aizen: _speak of the devil

_Gin:_ oh! you were talkin bout me? i feel loved

_Toshiro:_ We weren't.

_Gin:_ your jus' jealous that im so awesome~!

_Toshiro:_ I don't care. Say what ever you like.

_Gin:_ i have more fans than ya~

_Toshiro:_ And?

_Gin: _includin' Momo-chan~

_Toshiro:_ No.

_Gin: _is tha' a plea? or a demand?

_Toshiro: _**TT_TT **Go away.

_Gin:_ stop typing so form'lly than!

_Toshiro:_...Fine...

_Aizen:_ starting...now!

_Toshiro:_...

_Gin:_ ...uh...

_Toshiro:_...

_Aizen:_ that don't count

_Toshiro:_ But why not!

_Gin:_ aaah! Ya cheater~

_Toshiro:_ am not!

_Aizen:_ children, please don't fight!

_Gin: _YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

_Toshiro:_ what now?

_Gin:_ your not speaking so formally!

_Toshiro:_ ARGH YOU!

_Gin:_ it's called...hypnotizing the geek~

_Toshiro:_ I am NOT a geek!

_Aizen:_ are too!

_Gin:_ children, children, please don't fight~

_Aizen/Toshiro:_ You copy-cat

_Gin:_ ahh! not double-team!

_Toshiro:_ what do you mean?

_Gin:_ ...pokemon...

_Aizen:_ so you are the geek gin?

_Gin:_ er...no taichou...i'm not

_Toshiro:_ What proof do you have, Gin?

_Gin: _yay! you said my name at the end of the sentence!

_Toshiro:_...

_Aizen:_...

_Aizen/Toshiro:_ Your a geek Gin...

_Gin:_ nooooooo iiiiiim noooooooot!

_Toshiro:_ I will kill you for what you did earlier to me Gin!

_Gin:_ what i do?

_Aizen:_ you-

_Toshiro:_ YOUR GOING TO HELL!

_Gin:_ why thou'? Rangiku drunk again?

_Toshiro:_...Yah...

_Gin:_ just give 'er a heart chocolate and say it's from meh~

_Toshiro:_...but...

_Gin:_ yes, yes?

_Toshiro:_ h-help!

_Aizen:_ hmmm...he didn't write it formally...

_Gin:_ maybe it was so urgent he had ta type it quickly?

_Aizen:_ maybe your right gin...maybe your right

************

**Toshiro has been disconnected**

_Gin:_ may i check on shiro-chan, aizen taichou?

_Aizen:_ only cause you said "aizen taichou" **:)**

**Gin has signed off**

_Aizen:_ sigh...alone again...

_Aizen:_...

_Aizen:_...

_Aizen:_gekrekflhelkwjlkqhfr

_Aizen:_ hehe...thats fun

_Aizen:_iuhwrfhwehfjifhkhSF

_Aizen:_ oops...Caps Lock...

_Aizen:_ hehe **:)**

_Aizen:_ ARGH! IM BORED

************

**Gin has signed on**

_Gin: _not fer long, buddy

_Aizen: _**O.o**

_Gin:_ eh, what I do?

_Aizen:_ you scared me thats what

_Gin:_...

************

**Toshiro has signed on**

_Gin: _Your Discretion...Is Advised

_Toshiro:_ by what?

_Aizen: _**O.o**

_Toshiro:_ er...whats wrong?

Gin: Yah?

_Aizen: _did you guys switch places or somethin?

_Gin:_ oooooh~ this site is soo awesome!

_Aizen:_ nvm...**O.O**

_Toshiro:_...sigh...

_Aizen: _anyways **O.o** what site gin?

_Gin:_ Fan- ...stuff

_Toshiro: _what site gin...

_Aizen:_ aww, you sound suspicious gin

_Gin: _ehehe...ehehe...heh...

_Toshiro:_ you better not-

************

**Gin has signed off**

_Toshiro: _run...away... **:\**

_Aizen:_ oh well rie?

_Toshiro: _go away aizen...

_Aizen: _but-

_Toshiro:_ FUCK OFF!

************

**Toshiro has signed off**

_Aizen: _**:'(**

_Aizen:_ you meanie **:(**

_Aizen:_ hehe...

_Aizen:_ I can only wonder...

_Aizen:_ OH YAh!

_Aizen:_ what happened to momo in the end?

************

**Momo has signed on**

_Aizen: _OMG thats creepy

_Momo: _Aizen-taichou your still on

_Aizen:_ a-am not

_Momo:_ than who else

_Aizen:_ er...aizen's twin brother

_Momo:_ He has a brother!

_Aizen:_ Y-yes! My name is...er...Ginsama

_Momo:_ Ginsama?

_Aizen: _momo...are you drunk?

_Momo: _yah so? where have i heard Ginsama before...

_Aizen: _so...your _flirting_ on the net...

_Momo:_ yah

_Aizen:_ worldwide

_Momo:_ yah

_Aizen:_ publicly?

_Momo:_ yah

_Aizen:_ and you don't mind if I run away now? **O.o**

_Momo:_ yah

************

**Aizen has signed off**

_Momo: _I MEAN no AiZen taIChou!

_Momo:_ crap...i over did it...damn

_Momo:_...

************************

************

************

************

************

************

************

************

************

************

************

************

************

************

************

****

**Momo has signed off**

* * *

Thanks really for reading.  
Still a Disclaimer.  
Please Review...  
Peace ^^v

_**INUYASHA RULES BABY!**_


End file.
